Un hilo no tan invisible
by titxutemari
Summary: Aquella historia popular tan bonita les encantó a las chicas, todas se emocionaron. Todas menos una. ¿Que podrían hacer ellas?


**Un lazo no tan invisible**

Normalmente actuaría con la indiferencia acostumbrada por ella, a temas como esos, pero en este caso no había salida. Ella era quien mejor conocía la historia.

Comenzó así.

-_Se cuenta que hace muchísimo tiempo el emperador de un país muy rico y poderoso, ahora conocido como Sunakagure, murió y dejó a su joven heredero como nuevo gobernante. Este nuevo emperador era muy impetuoso y por medio de sus allegados se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja que tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó llamar._

Las chicas sonrieron satisfechas al ver que su amiga cedía a contar la historia. Temari, tras echar un vistazo a las expresiones de las demás, desechó la idea de cortar el relato, y prosiguió con la ilusión de que así sería más fácil, y ellas no la molestarían el resto de la tarde.

-_Cuando esta poderosa bruja llegó, el joven emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa; la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo, seguida muy de cerca por el joven emperador y su corte. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con un bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos._

-_Y seguro que el emperador, se enamoró de ella por su exótica melena rubia ondeando al viento seco de la arena_-comentó Ino, batiendo sus hebras.

-_Por favor, cerda. Está claro que al emperador le enamoró la humildad y simpleza de la campesina_-replicó Sakura, creyendo la leyenda, igual a todos los cuentos de príncipes y hokages que había escuchado o contado a los niños del hospital.

-_Callad, y dejad seguir a Temari, ¡así os aclarará que fueron las habilidades ocultas de ninja, que la mujer tenía, las que enamoraron al emperador!-_contradijo Tenten.

Temari las miró; pobres ilusas todas ellas… Como si fuese tan fácil…

-_Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invito a ponerse de pie e hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: "Aquí termina el hilo. Pero al escuchar esto, el joven e impetuoso emperador enfureció creyendo que todo era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en los brazos y la hizo caer haciendo que la pequeña se hiciera una gran herida en la frente. Ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza por intentar burlarse de esa manera de él. El emperador muy molesto regresó a su castillo y luego de un tiempo olvidó todo este asunto pues ya había castigado a la bruja quitándole la vida._

Tentada estuvo la rubia de parar al ver las caras de sus amigas; mandíbulas desencajadas y ojos saliendo de sus órbitas.

-_Chicas, la vida no es rosa, un emperador tiene una imagen, y por qué no decirlo, este en concreto, una frialdad inhumana. Prosigo._

-_Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y para este fin, su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso que tenía dentro de su mismo ejército pues esto le daría estabilidad a su reino. Esta idea no le pareció nada mal al emperador pues sabía que este general era muy querido y respetado por todo su pueblo y además su hija tenía fama de ser muy joven y hermosa. Después de todos los preparativos, llegó el día de la boda y el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente._

_-¡Era más fea que un gorrino en matanza! _

-_¡Era guapa, pero cruel, como las madrastras malas de los cuentos!_

Viendo venir una discusión sobre la mujer que iba a desposar el emperador en la historia, Tenten tapó la boca de Sakura y de Ino, y suplicó con un repetido pestañeo el final.

-_Al llegar hasta el altar, el emperador debía levantarle el velo y ver por primera vez este hermosísimo rostro... que portaba una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente._

Tras un breve silencio, la sonrisa de todas afloró y soltaron un extenso "oooooh".

-¡_Ves, Sakura! Te lo dije, el hilo une siempre los dos extremos, sean cuales sean las circunstancias o el momento. Por eso sé que Chouji es mi otro menique._

_-¿¡Chouji!? Y otros cuantos más Ino. _

_-¡Calla! ¡Simplemente ellos se enredaron! Sabes que ahora soy feliz, y que me espera un gran día mañana_-terminó sonriendo, pacífica y relajada, la rubia.

-_Veo que todas vais a pasar un San Valentín entretenido y romántico_-comentó la rubia, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Quizás no una sonrisa muy sincera.

En Sunakagure, era fácil pasarlo sola, sus hermanos no solían ser de ese tipo de personas que celebran esas fiestas, pero estando como embajadora en Konoha, rodeada de sus amigas, y de sus parejas, no era muy alentador.

Ella era ninja, claro que sí, había sido instruida en ello, pero también era la princesa de Suna, como solían llamarla allí, y como mujer, había recibido también esa educación. Y siendo sincera consigo misma, cierta parte de ella, pequeña, muy pequeña o eso creía, deseaba también poder creer en esas historias, pero era triste hacerlo sin alguien a su lado.

Pero se abofeteó a su misma por pensar en ello, era fuerte, y estaba sola. ¿Y qué? Había cosas más importantes para pensar.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus cavilaciones, que vaciló cuando al introducirse en el mundo real, y en la conversación de sus amigas, escuchó cierto nombre, que captó por completo su atención.

_-¿Temari? ¡Eh! ¿Vas a tener mañana a Shikamaru como guía? Sabes que encantadas te diríamos de venir con nosotras, pero creo que no sería de tu agrado._

_-No, no lo sería, y tampoco tendré al vago, en un arrebato de amor al trabajo, la Hokage me ha ordenado, revisar los papeles, y seguir clasificando los restantes, así que vosotras cocinareis, y comeréis dulces, y yo estaré aburrida, tirándome de los pelos en el despacho._

_-¡Pídele que te dé el día libre!_-exclamó Tenten, indignada por el exceso de trabajo del que se encargaba la rubia cada vez que iba a Konoha.

_-Chicas, llamadme amargada, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y ciertamente no me apetece salir a la calle y ver parejitas de las manos, demostrando sin pudor su amor en cualquier esquina, y sí, Hinata, va por ti. En serio, dile a Naruto que sea más discreto, creo que ya todos sabemos que dormisteis juntos._

La nombrada, que no había articulado palabra en toda la historia, se ruborizó sin ocultar la pequeña sonrisita que asomaba por su boca al recordar.

-_Además, con el trabajo siento que aprovecho el tiempo, ya sabéis cómo soy_-les dijo, guiñándoles un ojo.-_Bien, ahora marcharé para casa, que tengo mucho por hacer, o lo que es lo mismo, bañarme, cenar y dormir. Menudo plan_-terminó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando.

Las chicas se despidieron, y también tomaron la iniciativa de volver a casa, había muchas que hacer, y el chocolate de sus chicos tenía que ser perfecto, por lo que después de cocinar, debían descansar para estar relucientes.

Y la noche trascurrió como de costumbre, entre comida de fácil preparación, un buen y relajante baño y tras un rato de lectura en cama, se fue la fuerza, y los ojos se le cerraron.

Nada cambió en esa noche, nada que no estuviese ya predestinado. Se dieron las circunstancias, se dio el lugar, y el destino ya estaba marcado, y tan invisible como un hilo, ¿quién lo iba a cortar?

La mañana fue especialmente perezosa, el cuerpo le pesaba, y los ojos luchaban contra su voluntad. Leer hasta altas horas de la madrugada era algo que la perdía, aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

Gruñendo se levantó, sin siquiera contemplar la cara que llevaba, se la imaginaba. Horrible.

Preparó un buen desayuno, sabiendo lo dura que iba a ser la mañana. Se preparó y en un arrebato, cogió el libro que reposaba en su mesilla, esperanzada de poder proseguir su lectura en algún rato libre, o quizás comiendo.

Siendo sincera, adoraba la buena literatura, pero esas historias de amor, en las que piensas que todo sería más fácil si la protagonista se adelantase y diese ella el paso, la enganchaban. Maldita Ino y su literatura…

Pero también debía contar con el buen argumento de una guerra en la que la separación de familias y amigos había sido el punto fuerte de la historia. Pero se preguntaba, cómo alguien podía comportarse de esa manera.

Ella no veía el problema en dar ella el paso a una relación, nunca había tenido problema en lanzarse. Era algo que venía arrastrando tiempo, pues los chicos buenos no se atrevían con ella, se sentían intimidados. Se maldijo a sí misma en ese instante.

¿Cómo podía ir de valiente, si no se atrevía a decirle nada al único chico que llamaba su atención desde hacía ya tiempo? Mientras, varias parejas caminaban a su lado, en cualquier dirección, recordándole como se disipaban sus agallas cuando aparecía cierto moreno en su camino.

Si tan sólo tuviese oportunidad… aunque en verdad, le echaba para atrás el poder recibir una respuesta negativa, ese era el problema.

Agitó su cabeza, y disipó sus pensamientos, al llegar a la torre. Recorrió varios pasillos hasta llegar a su despacho. Minutos después ya estaba organizando, firmando y leyendo atentamente los tratados sobre su mesa.

Y así es como, las horas pasaron volando, entre sellos y montones, y su rutina habría sido normal, de no ser por cierta interrupción que tuvo, ya llegando la hora de comer.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se había abierto hacía unos segundos, que pasaron desapercibidos entre tanta concentración.

Y alzando la mirada, pudo verlo ahí, plantado delante de ella, como si de una historia se tratase, con un paquete en una mano, y la otra en su nuca, con esa expresión desenfadada que llevaba siempre en su maldita y perfecta cara.

-_Sakura me ha dado algo para entregártelo_-comentó él, aburrido, como de costumbre.

-_Ábrelo tú, y si son chocolates, puedes comértelos si quieres, no me gustan demasiado._

Él no replico, y comenzó desenvolviendo un lazo blanco y simple, continuó quitando la tapa.

Segundos después, Shikamaru no había hecho ningún movimiento, advirtió la rubia, y tampoco había comentado nada.

La opción de que se hubiese quedado dormido, estaba ahí, pero le miró para verificarlo. El moreno, seguía con la mirada puesta en aquel presente. Y en la nota que lo presentaba.

_Ninguno de los dos habéis sido capaces de verlo, así que los demás hemos querido echaros una mano._

Temari se levantó, y agarró la caja con interés. No tardó en leer la nota, y apartarla, para ver qué era lo que ocultaba.

Fue sacando poco a poco lo que parecía un fino lazo rojo, con una lazada en cada extremo.

La mirada entre ellos no se hizo esperar, y con la boca entreabierta, los dos se miraron sorprendidos. Tras unos segundos, reaccionaron.

-_No sé por qué diablos se les ha ocurrido hacer esto…-_la rubia sintió su garganta, seca, muy seca, y las palabras se atropellaron en murmullos.

Quizás esta era su oportunidad…

-_Te invito a comer-_interrumpió él, con la mirada baja.

Ella le miró y agradeció a Kami-sama que ese hombre hiciese más fácil ese momento. Con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa que ocultaba mucho más, respondió.

-_Claro, ¿por qué no?_

Y agarrada de su brazo, dejó el lazo en el escritorio, y salió por la puerta, esta vez guiándole ella a él.

* * *

**Bueno, este fanfic era para un concurso, y aprovecho para subirlo. Que decir... hace dias creo que leí otro con la misma temática, pero mi cabeza es la de una octogenaria y no recuerdo si fue de otra de las concursantes o simplemente fue una coincidencia. Bueno, espero que les guste y disfruten.**


End file.
